


[fanvid] Lawdy

by tree



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, protect vic moretti at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree
Summary: A study of Vic and her relationship with Walt through seasons 1 to 3.
Relationships: Walt Longmire & Victoria "Vic" Moretti, Walt Longmire/Victoria "Vic" Moretti
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	[fanvid] Lawdy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vid i’ve been wanting to make since 2015 and the first vid i’ve made since 2011. to say that i'm excited that it's finished is something of an understatement. constructive criticism is very welcome.   
>  also posted to [tumblr](https://hoidn.tumblr.com/post/624353693126524928/).

artist: The Vespers

[Download](http://andbirds.org/play/lawdy-final.mp4) 692.5 MB (if you can, please right click and save the file rather than viewing it on my server)


End file.
